MeteVision Song Contest 5
|presenters = Amir |host = France Télévisions |executive = Abraham Coucou |conductor = |opening = "Le temps qu'il faut", by Tal |interval = "J'ai cherché", by Amir "Mercy", by Madame Monsieur |entries = 23 |winner = Ego, by Indila |logo = 5Logo1.png |name = MeteVision Song Contest |year = 5 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = |withdraw = ''-'' |return = |nex = 6 |pre = 4}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as MSC#5, was the fifth edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Montpellier, France. The edition started the 14th March 2018, and ended the 1st April 2018. 23 countries participated in this edition, with no one withdrawing from the contest, Montenegro and Tunisia debuting and Bosnia and Slovenia returning to the competition. Indila from Algeria won the contest with the song "Ego" receving a total of 110 points, 2 points ahead the runner-up, Greece. Egypt finishing in third place with 99 points. The host country, France achieved a 7th place with 84 points. The last place was for Italy, that got 20 points. Organization Once France won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its fifth edition. Several cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 14th March that Montpellier would host MSC#5. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, You are a star, your star, relating it with the need make people be comfortable with themself. The host channel, France Télévisions, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Luísa Sobral to present MSC#5. Location 'Sud de France Arena' The Sud de France Arena (falso known as the Montpellier Arena) is an indoor arena located in the Montpellier suburb, in the south of France that opened in September 2010. It has a seating capacity of 14,000 spectators, with 9,000 for sporting events. It will host the European matches of Montpellier Agglomération Handball and the Open Sud de France tennis tournament. It also hosted the XXXI World Rhythmic Gymnastics Championships which served as a qualification process for the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. The arena hosted the 2015 European Artistic Gymnastics Championships on April 13–19. It hosted a group of the FIBA EuroBasket 2015, and some matches of the 2017 World Men's Handball Championship. 'Montpellier' Montpellier is a city in southern France. It is the capital of the Hérault department. Montpellier is the 7th-largest city of France, and is also the fastest-growing city in the country over the past 25 years. In 2014, 589,610 people live in the urban area and 275,318 in the city itself. Nearly one third of the population are students from three universities and from three higher education institutions that are outside the university framework in the city. Located near the south coast of France on the Mediterranean Sea, it is the third-largest French city on the Mediterranean coast after Marseille and Nice. The city is situated on hilly ground 10 km (6 mi) inland from the Mediterranean coast on the River Lez. The name of the city, which was originally Monspessulanus, is said to have stood for mont pelé (the naked hill, because the vegetation was poor), or le mont de la colline (the mount of the hill). Montpellier is located 170 km (106 mi) from Marseille, 242 km (150 mi) from Toulouse, and 748 km (465 mi) from Paris, the capital of France. Montpellier's highest point is the Place du Peyrou, at an altitude of 57 m (187 ft). The city is built on two hills, Montpellier and Montpelliéret, thus some of its streets have great differences of altitude. Some of its streets are also very narrow and old, which gives it a more intimate feel. Montpellier has a Mediterranean climate (Köppen Csa), with mild, damp winters, and hot, rather dry summers. The monthly mean ranges from 7.1 °C (44.8 °F) in January to 23.4 °C (74.1 °F) in July. Precipitation is around 660 millimetres (26.0 in), and is greatest in fall and winter, but not absent in summer, either. Extreme temperatures have ranged from −17.8 °C (−0.04 °F) recorded on February 5, 1963 and up to 37.5 °C (99.5 °F) on July 17, 1990. Participants 23 countries participated in the edition. 'Debuting countries' Bellow a list of all debuting countries: * * 'Returning countries' Bellow a list of all returning countries: * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4